


Movie Night Encouragement

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [54]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, POV Bucky Barnes, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Bucky’s not fully comfortable to be around the Avengers yet, but he gets there with the help and encouragement





	Movie Night Encouragement

**Author's Note:**

> Because why not write more Bucky feels, fluff and cuteness? I was going to post the next part of Gentle Touch today, but I made a mistake and need to fix some things. So if all goes well, I’ll be posting it either this week or next Monday!
> 
> But for now, enjoy lovelies! Let me know what you think!

* * *

 

It was just a normal night, the citywide awake still as the sunset past the horizon, but giving off a particular feeling of calmness. To me, however, it wasn’t a normal night. Far from it. Everyone bragged how this was their favorite time of day. Parties took place, late night snack runs, or in this case big group movie nights. 

Again, I denied the invitation from Steve to come to join the others for movie night.  _ Again _ I told him to stop pestering me.  _ Again _ I told him I just wanted to be left alone.  _ Again _ ...again I watched my friends face fall when I told him no. I know Steve desperately wanted me to get acquainted with his team, but I was far from doing that. 

While they got to stroll through the streets, greet people with smiles, laugh like there was no care in the world, greeting their loving fans who asked for pictures, they had everything. While I seemed to have nothing. Sure, Tony helped me heal through B.A.R.F. so I could at least have control of myself again...somewhat. But that didn’t stop the nagging feeling, the grudges, the stars, glares, murmurs, whispers, pointed looks anyone and everyone threw my way. Sure, the Avengers welcomed me into the tower, to live amongst them, to interact with their daily lives. But that didn’t mean I could. 

I was a stranger, one that should more than likely be unwelcome. I didn’t deserve to be here, let alone walk freely on the property. How can they trust me if I can’t even trust myself? Steve kept telling me that would change if I just started interacting more. I didn’t want to, I just wanted to stay hidden in the shadows doing what I did best; being invisible and unseen. 

However, that all changed when she came strolling into my life. 

Y/N was one of Bruce’s lab assistants, who was always eager to help others. She helped FRIDAY whenever she could while others were on a mission. Making sure that everyone was all in one piece when they came back. For some odd reason, she found a likeness to me. Why I had no idea. For the past four months, every Friday at precisely seven in the evening, Y/N seemed to pop out of nowhere and beg me to come to join her for movie night. It hurt even worse than Steve when I kept declining. She was nothing like the others. There were no strange looks, pointed glares, hesitation or the like when she was around me. In fact, it was quite the opposite. 

She engaged in conversation, even if I only gave her one-worded responses. She took it upon herself to keep me updated on the important things in life, such as ice cream actually being the frozen form of the perfect medication anyone needs. It seemed that was the only thing she wanted to do every day, learn more about me, chat with me, laugh with me. Even if I never responded and just listened to her instead, she was happy with it. But why would she go through all this trouble to make me feel like I belonged? Clearly, I didn’t belong here, it was easy to see that. 

Why Y/N even cared made no sense to me. Sure Steve cared, but he was always watching me as if he was waiting for his old friend to come back. But that was the problem, he died seventy years ago. He died as soon as he fell from the train. I’m never going to be the same Bucky again, not the Bucky Steve knew. My thoughts were disrupted when Y/N walked into my room with a huge grin on her face. 

“Bucky, my best friend, the man who loves it when I chatter away despite me always over chattering…” I groaned out, head hitting the back of the couch. 

“It’s not going to work Y/N, I already turned Steve down and I’ll do the same to you.” But Y/N didn’t listen, instead, she just sat next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. 

“Just this once! Join me this one time and I’ll never ask you again! I’ll even make sure Steve doesn’t ask you anymore, just...this one time?” Y/N begged her big puppy eyes on full display. Dammit, always the puppy eyes. I’m so weak, not even the greatest assassin can be immune to her like this. 

Sighing in defeat, I stand up and hold out my hand for hers, “Fine, let’s get this over with. But  _ just _ this one time.” Y/N squealed and hugged me tightly, before dragging me off down to the communal floor where everyone was waiting. 

“Look what the cat dragged in. Told ya it’d work.” Clint elbowed Steve, smiling how his plan worked. I just glared at him, causing him to raise his hands in surrender. 

“Let’s just start okay?”

“Thanks for joining us Bucky.” Steve glanced at everyone, nodding at me. 

“Not like I had a choice,” I mumbled quietly under my breath, knowing no one else could hear it, but let them start the movie anyways. Just wanting to get back to the safety of my room, where it’s just me. Only me. Steve hates when I hide away from the world, from the others. That it’s unhealthy for me to pull away from society, how there are resources here to help me heal. But he tended to forget that I’ve done that for two years rather successfully, keeping my head down, living the life I was comfortable in. Quiet, secluded, controlled...alone. Now, now I’m sitting on a couch, watching some movie - which I had no idea what was going on - with Y/N...Y/N fast asleep, curled up beside me. Practically in my lap, as she breathed out softly. I didn’t dare move, not because I didn’t want to wake her up, but because I had no idea what to do. 

The only other person, besides Steve, who even dared to even lean against me was Natasha. And that’s only because she could definitely take care of herself. But Y/N, Y/N was pure, fragile to the world I was created in. She was an innocent while I had to live with blood covered hands, the familiar screams that would ever haunt my dreams. I didn’t want to taint her with my past, but at the same time, I didn’t want her to move. Her presence was...calming, it made no sense to me. I felt the others in the room watching us, me in particular, waiting to see how I’d react I suppose. It wasn’t until Steve spoke up that clued me in on exactly how I was reacting to this situation.

“Bucky, you okay? We didn’t think the movie would make you cry.” I quickly wiped my hand over my eyes, noticing how they came back wet, but it didn’t help. The tears just kept coming. I gripped onto the couch tightly, the cushion threatening to tear from metal grip as I tried to keep myself together. 

“How-I don’t...I-I, why?” It surprised me how I was able to form words, even more so when they could understand what I was implying. Natasha gave me a soft smile as she crouched before me, careful not to disturb Y/N who was still out like a light.

“Yasha, what do you mean by that?” I gestured towards the sleeping Y/N, now sprawled out on the couch, head resting on my lap, face facing my abdomen. Nat just smiles at him sadly, knowing exactly what he was feeling. 

“Oh Yasha, she does it because she cares for you. We all do.”

“But...why? I’m not anything special, I mean come on Natasha, my ledger is darker and much longer than yours.” I glanced down at Y/N, how much more beautiful she looked while she was sleeping. “She’s so clean, so pure, I’d just ruin that. Like I always do.”

“No, no Yasha no, she cares because she sees you. Not the weapon Hydra made you into, just like what she sees in all of us. She cares deeply for you Yasha, let yourself have this good thing.” This time Nat looked at me with such happiness, that I began to think, really think about what Nat said. There were no judgemental looks, nothing negative, but all positive. 

“Do...do you really think I have a chance? With her?” My voice sounded small and fragile and I hated it. Hated being vulnerable, let alone sound like it. 

“If you let her in and give her that chance, then yes, you’ll have every chance with her. You deserve to be happy Yasha.”

“Yeah man, you fucking deserve it,” Clint replied around his mouth full of popcorn, “OW!” he frowned over at Nat who slapped the back of his head. 

“Well considering y'all are loud as fuck and now I’m wide awake, whatcha say we watch another movie?” Said Y/N who was now wide awake. 

“Yeah, I think I’d like that.” I replied, smiling shyly at her. 

“Yes! My turn!” Clint jumped up from the floor and ran over to Tony’s huge choice of movies. 

“Guess we’ll need more food then. Chinese sound good?” Tony asked, only leaving when he received nods. 

In the end we ended up watching two more movies before calling it quits and heading in for the night. I kept attending movie nights with the team and slowly started to interact with them more, it took some time, but I managed to get there. Overall, I was very happy with the outcome. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feedback are greatly appreciated! It's what keeps me going! :)


End file.
